Underground Ruins
The Underground Ruins are an ancient shrine for the Mogay active during the age of Angelou and currently located underneath Zil Padon on the Elencia continent in Grandia. The shrine holds the Medal of Knowledge, which can be used by a worthy hero to gain access to Alent. Only those accepted by the Mogay Elder can enter the sacred vault. Story After returning from the Abandoned Laine Village with Dorlin's Horn, Justin presents a revitalised Dorlin with the Medal of Wisdom he found in the Twin Towers. Dorlin explains that according to the words of yore, the medal is the key to the shrine of Zil Padon. A key presented only to those worthy enough to enter the sacred shrine, within the shrine the Medal of Knowledge awaits those worthy of going to Alent. Justin additional learns that the Mogay are an ancient race that descended with the Zil Padon in the age of Angelou. Upon arrival at Zil Padon, Justin, Feena and Rapp meet up with Guido who reveals himself to be the Mogay Elder. After Justin proves his intentions are noble, Guido allows Justin and the party to enter the Underground Ruins which lie under the fountain in the center of the city. After traversing the various ancient puzzles the party encounter the Ruin Guard who protects the main shrine. After defeating the guard, the party head into the shrine and collect the Medal of Knowledge. While retracing their steps towards the shrine the party notice General Baal, Colonel Mullen, Leen and several Garlyle Soldiers have invaded the shrine in search for Justin and the Spirit Stone. The party decide to find another way out of the shrine and discover the ancient Golems. Guido explains the myth behind the Golems and warns the party of the destructive power they hold. During the escape, the party are confronted by Mullen and his squad, Mullen demands Justin hand over the Spirit Stone but Justin refuses. Before the two can fight, Baal uses Leen's Icarian power to raise the Golems from their rest, destroying the ground and causing many soldiers to perish. In an attempt to escape, both Rapp and Guido fall into the crumbling ruin leaving Justin and Feena surrounded by the Golems. An intense pain falls over Feena before her Icarian power petrifies the Golems and send herself and Justin into the ruin below. Justin finds himself separated from the group and traverses a lower section of the ruin alone, when he arrives at the cavern exit he finds Mullen alone who ushers Justin into the nearby exit and tells him to escape with the Spirit Stone. Justin exits through a whole in the Zil Padon wall before potting General Baal who has taken Feena captive. Rapp and Guido arrive and the trio pursue the Grandeur on the Flying Manta. Treasure * 270G x25 * 810G x5 * Main Gauche * Warp Shoes * Counter Ring * Demon Eye Stone * Earth Charm * Lightning Charm * Crimson Potion * Miracle Drink * Resurrect Potion * Revival Stone * All-Around Seed * Seed of Magic * Seed of Power x3 * Seed of Defense * Seed of Running x2 * Seed of Speed x2 * Fruit of Magic * Mana Egg * Medal of Knowledge Enemies * Bird Skull * Lich * Magic Head * Sphytaros * Warp Man * Ruin Guard (Boss) Gallery Underground Ruins BattleBG1.png|A battle background in the Underground Ruins Underground Ruins BattleBG2.png|A battle background in the Underground Ruins Underground Ruins BattleBG3.png|A battle background in the Underground Ruins Category:Grandia dungeons Category:Grandia Locations